The present invention is directed to a building structure particularly to a structure utilizing plastic components to form the structural elements of the structure.
There has long been a need for a low maintenance, easy to assemble and expandable storage building. In the utilization of plastic, structures can be manufactured that will not rust and will not rot. Aside from storage structures, when clear plastic is used in the manufacturing of the components a greenhouse can be made.
Attempts have been made to provide inexpensive building structures. U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,563 discloses a building structure employing modular components formed of molded plastic material, reinforced with glass fibers. The panels may be used to form roofs, ceilings, side walls and floors. The panels include passage ways for electrical wiring, heating, water and waste material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,496 discloses a building structure including a prefabricated base, wall units and roof units. The wall and roof units include at least one panel with a hollow portion therein. The wall and roof units cooperate so that when they are placed in position, the hollow portions thereof are in communication. Concrete is poured through the openings to provide a unitary structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,467 discloses a building structure that is formed out of extruded, plastic components. The components snap together but may also be assembled with adhesives or glues. The building structure is formed with vertical walled, elongated triacontahedral structures clustered together to form a building.
The above noted patents, however, do not disclose a building system solely utilizing plastic components which are joined together to form a structure. It is, therefore, an object of the present disclosure to provide a building system utilizing extruded, molded plastic components to form the building structure of the invention. The components of the building system of the invention are delivered to the building site for assembly of the building structure.